


The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

by Red_Trickster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Drunk Dancing, F/F, Minor Character(s), Other, Philosophy (or not), Sorry Bert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Trickster/pseuds/Red_Trickster
Summary: Единственный способ обладать чем-то вечность - потерять это. ©





	The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy

 

Микаса дергает бокал с проплывающего мимо подноса, и думает — фальшь. Фарс. Гаерство! И взятое в прокате платье — на Анни — вульгарщина. Ну какая же безвкусица! Кому пришло в голову обрядить Леонхарт в пену кружев, переизбыток гипюра, ведь не ее это совсем, и, честно, не хочется сомневаться в балансе приемлемого и чувстве вкуса Хистории, но эй, да что с тобой вообще не так? У тебя есть броский пример перед глазами, девочка, неужели ты не видишь? Не подходит. Неужели  _никто_  не видит, что вся эта нарочитая помпезность — абсолютно мимо. Не в пору. И фальшь!  
  
Играющий желваками, планомерно-не в меру надирающийся Райнер — зрелище может и привычное, но не то чтобы уместное — на свадьбе лучшего друга. Привет тебе Браун, салютует она бокалом. Мы тут с тобой на равно-провальных ролях и позициях, зацени иронию. Аутсайдеры собственных проебанных потенциальных возможностей. Поднимем же бокалы за здравие молодоженов, за упокой наших надежд, х-э-эй!   
  
Какая же чушь.   
  
Карнавал притворства и чествование лжи. Как всегда, то есть.  
  
На логично-закономерное: «а нахрена?» здесь, пожалуй, может ответить только Бертольт, но что с него взять в самом деле, у него любовь, все дела. Слишком многое можно оправдать чувствами, если уж не словами. Глупы увлеченные.   
Да, Райнер?  
  
Но у Анни любви к Берту нет, так что, собственно, да: а нахрена?  
  
Нахрена, вот к примеру, это твое  _«мы»_ , вместо ты и я — по отдельности вместе? А нетерпеливо-торопливые «давай не здесь», чтобы тайна — только на двоих? А отчаянно-молчаливые «обними же меня» у костра до утра, и чтобы разговоры тихо — на весь мир, и чтобы душу — наружу, тоже, в таком случае, нахрена?  
  
Зачем, Анни?  
  
Тысяча и одно «почему», а ответов меньше, чем за всю историю не случившихся «а вот если бы».  
  
Не их случай, явно же.  
  
В смысле, боже, нет! Микаса не чувствует себя жертвой, она даже не обижена. В конце концов, они и друзьями-то были чисто номинально, без привязок и обязательств, но в груди отчего-то не комфортно и тесно, и как-то автоматически и произвольно срабатывают все наработанные за годы защитные установки и протоколы, и закрыться и отрешиться — единственный приемлемый сейчас вариант. Безопасный. Ну, и напиться, разумеется. Эй, Райнер!  
  
Она наблюдает за тем, как Бертольт ведет Анни в танце, и думает, что такое с ней уже случалось; примерно те же ощущения, с поправкой на щенячий возраст, и не менее щенячью преданность. Микаса тогда наивно звала это влюбленностью. Эрен называл это: «твоя опека достала», но вряд ли она собиралась с этим хоть когда-нибудь завязывать, черта с два. А потом оказалось, что у Йегера на уме совсем не тот из Аккерманов, и многое встало на свои места. Не то, что бы стало легче, но понятнее — точно.   
  
А вот что, к чертовой матери, происходит здесь, на этом абсурдном празднике загубленной независимости, ей нихрена не ясно.   
  
Еще несколько недель назад они с Леонхарт почти-случайно-вместе проводили последние дни отпуска на побережье и были почти-немного-счастливы, с этими бесконечными огнями Кони-Айленда, эхом сотен шагов по деревянному настилу променада и почти-в-шутку-планами бросить все, и уехать далеко-далеко, чтобы не нашли. Чтобы куда-нибудь в никуда, что за «вторым поворотом направо, а потом прямо, до самого утра».  
  
Ключевое слово здесь всегда было «почти», а не «вместе». У них ведь не любовь — честный эмоциональный бартер. Впрочем, она никогда и не питала ложных надежд. Не насчет Анни, уж точно. Ну, так казалось.  
  
А потом она получает приглашение на, блять, свадьбу.   
_Анни Леонхарт и Бертольт Гувер. 17:00. Будем счастливы вас видеть._  
  
И привет.   
  
Только поэтому она сейчас здесь, и свидетельствует эту тщательно разыгрываемую катастрофу. И это все еще отчетливо отдает вывернутым наизнанку сюрреализмом. Отвратительно — подходящее слово. А общий градус веселой разгульщины, умело разбавленный точной порцией, приличествующего случаю, официоза, не доставляет удовольствия присутствовать, а тем более участвовать. Смотреть и не трогать. Вспоминать тоже, не желательно. И вообще окстись, Аккерман.  
  
Счастливы они, ну надо же!  
  
Так что, когда гомеостаз нарочитой спокойной незаинтересованности дает трещину, Микаса не выдерживает. Все, хватит с нее, приличия соблюдены. Если и существует время для стратегически-незаметных преждевременных отходов со свадьбы — то вот прямо сейчас.   
И всё со мной в порядке, Армин, оставь свои траурно-печальные вздохи для завтрашнего похмельного Эрена, тебе пригодится.   
  
  
  
Парковка освещена слабо, но машину Жана найти не составляет труда. Кто бы вообще смог не заметить этого у-моего-владельца-проблемы-с-гетеросексуальностью монстра на колесах. И, серьезно, быть бо́льшим геем просто не возможно, но алый Кадиллак Эльдорадо рушит последние надежды на то, что у них с Кирштайном хоть когда-то могло сложиться, но они вроде как приехали сюда вместе, и вызывать такси не хочется, так что, ты сам виноват, Жан. Ей сейчас машина куда нужнее, а расстроенный такой подставой друг сможет утешится в объятиях Марко, тот даже, скорее всего, не будет против. Все в выигрыше.   
  
Но отъехать она не успевает.   
  
Дорогу заступает тонущая в ткани платья Анни, и заходящие солнце делает тень ее крохотной фигуры в несколько раз длиннее. Устрашающе. У Микасы иррационально чешется втопить педаль газа в пол и пересечь эту тень пополам, и скрыться рдяными всполохами в закате.   
Только бы не вступать в словесное взаимодействие. Нормальное такое желание для человека с ограниченной способностью к пространным речам и объяснениям собственных мотивов, импульсов и поведений. Но на самом деле, все это чушь собачья, Микаса просто не хочет слушать оправданий. Или что там собирается (не)сказать ей Анни, какие доводы и выводы выцеживать из себя по фразе и сколь громко прощаться. Не отдышаться потом. Или вот:  
  
— Сигареты не найдется?  
  
Ну или вот так, да.  
  
В этом вся Анни, чего уж там. С оправданиями, это Микаса, конечно, загнула и промахнулась. Не то, чтобы новость, но по-прежнему царапает где-то на уровне внутренностей, а еще бесит. Потому что известно, что будет дальше: они постоят бок о бок на расстоянии, и глубокомысленно помолчат, каждая о своем и возможно даже об общем, и все это мастерство невербального общения закончится с последней затяжкой одной из них. Это будет Анни, Микаса уверена. Это всегда Анни, господи. Останется лишь вдохнуть за ней напоследок, надышаться впрок — ею, и постараться не подохнуть от переизбытка концентрированной горечи в организме. Что ей какой-то там дым?  
Убивает не никотин. Убивает зависимость к присутствию отсутствующего общего.   
  
  
Непонятно, почему многие сравнивают Анни с небом и/или солнцем. В смысле, оно, конечно, понятно почему: ассоциативный ряд, параллели, аналогии, подобия, соответствие, но не ясно.   
Потому что Анни космос — далекий и стылый. И отсутствие гравитации отдаляет на миллион световых лет, прочь с орбиты их планетарного совместно-возможного, в мерзлую отчужденность ее имманентно-персонального. Космос, как он есть, а Микаса всего-лишь рукотворный крохотный спутник, и все ее попытки — нечто невыполнимое, непостижимое и недостижимое. Не для этой звездной системы.  
  
  
Аккерман протягивает ей початое понтовое курево Жана (пижон!) и не смотрит, как короткие пальцы выбивают сигарету из пачки, не смотрит, как ловко высекают искру из зажигалки, и уж совершенно точно не отслеживает момент, когда бледные губы касаются фильтра.  
Она вообще вся какая-то бледно-белая в подвенечном, и Микасе до ужаса хочется разбавить эту блеклость чем-то карминово-ярким, живым; этот цвет так подходит Леонхарт, кто бы что не говорил. Но сама Микаса в черном, а старый красный шарф — подарок Эрена, уже давно истрепан временем и историей. Она перестала его носить, когда познакомилась с Анни.   
Как тебе такой символизм?  
  
Анни, судя по всему, никак, но смотрит она, на удивление, цепко. Смотрит, и словно (удивительное невероятное) никак не решится на что-то. И вечерний воздух вдруг кажется пряным и пьяным. Как летнее вино. Как сам грех. А может, пьяна сама Микаса, если говорит:  
  
— Прокатимся?  
  
  
Вот так просто.  
  
Леонхарт высушивает сигарету до фильтра, и лишь после, слегка ведет головой. Пойди пойми, что это значит: да, нет? С ней вообще никогда не угадаешь наверняка, все едино, споткнешься о тупиковую непредсказуемость, недосказанность, недостаточность. Эмоциональную.  
О чем вот она думает? Микаса как-то попривыкла видеть людей насквозь, читать их  _Да_  или  _Нет_ , прямодушные, прямолинейные и очень не очень.  
Но здесь это ни черта не работает. Все ее внутренние приборы и показатели сбоят, а радиомолчание на частоте Леонхарт усложняет и без того нелегкий путь ментальной синхронизации. Микаса двигается на ощупь, почти на автопилоте, и пока это еще не разу не привело ее к желаемо-ожидаемой цели.   
  
Но потом Анни просто и как обычно — без слов, подбирает подол и перемахивает через бортик дверцы машины, и вот она уже в салоне, и Микаса совсем немного чувствует себя похитительницей, шельмой, но кто сказал, что она этим в тайне не наслаждается?  
  
Она выруливает на магистраль, и уходящие под колеса километры все дальше удаляют их от Иллинойса. Микаса не знает конечного маршрута; она повинуется вдохновению, внезапному порыву и, совсем немного, алкоголю в крови, но Новый Орлеан через дохрена-километров по прямой, выглядит привлекательно, отчего бы нет? Счастли́во оставаться, Средний Запад.   
  
  
Анни весь путь проводит в молчании — ожидаемо, лишь выкручивает время от времени радио на максимум, и в этом всём гораздо больше, чем в разговорах ни о чем, есть о чем задуматься. А не думать, не анализировать, сравнивать и додумывать — нет не единой возможности. Просто неисполнимо. Но затем она все рушит, говорит, что никогда не была в Луизиане. Но хотелось.  
Микаса в курсе. Микаса не говорит, что всегда хотела там побывать вместе с ней. Просто ни к чему.   
  
Просто она единственная, кто когда-либо знал об этом, выкуси Берт.   
Просто она единственная, кто слушает и слышит все ее непроизнесенные «хочу» и «вот если бы».  
  
Только к чему теперь все эти знания, черт. Просто веди машину...  
  
  
  
Новый Орлеан встречает их глубокой ночью, праздничным шумом, мрачными топями и Домом Восходящего Солнца по местной радиостанции.   
И если телефон в руках Анни за все это время не прекращал вспыхивать экраном входящих звонков, то ни одна из них не посчитала нужным заострить на этом внимание.   
_Как интересно, миссис Гувер._  
  
Все это не то, чтобы нормально.  
  
Аккерман задыхается в этой  _не своей_  вакуумной отстраненности, долбаной загадочности, а потёмки чужой конкретной души, как атмосфера чужой планеты — чужда и недружелюбна, и она отчаянно нуждается в глотке спасительной ясности, да и, в кислородной маске, пожалуй, тоже — не помешает уж точно, но говорить об этом Анни она не станет. Не сейчас и не сама. Потому что отчаянно — не от слова отчаяние, и она умеет ждать. И если все вот это в конечном итоге не обретет хоть какую-то для нее ясность, то и пусть. Привыкать, разве?  
  
Они бесцельно дрейфуют по не спящим улочкам колыбели джаза и разнузданного веселья, пока их не прибивает в sancta sanctorum всей луизианской богемы — французский квартал, и тут же попадают в какой-то бешеный водоворот местного праздника без названия и определенной направленности.  
Прочувствуй атмосферу бесконечных шабашей, ловко замаскированных под торжество посреди болот Миссисипи — так бы Микаса описала, если бы кто спросил ее мнения.   
  
Никто, конечно, не спрашивает, и она просто тормозит их, не к месту, претенциозную тачку в закутке какого-то видавшего виды бара. И если после они не досчитаются колес или обнаружат на лобовом стекле большое карикатурное изображение члена, ну что ж, такова жизнь, прости Жан, я виновата. Что еще тут скажешь?!  
  
Так себе оправдание, но в условиях острого несвоевременно-безвременного помешательства на почве неконтролируемого тяготения, сгодится. Микаса готова взять на себя любые грехи и понести почти любую ответственность, но точно не готова мириться с положением текущих дел. И если бы ей выпала возможность на несколько часов вернуться назад в прошлое, она сделала все то же самое, лишь сменила бы маршрут на более короткий. И речь ведь даже не о дороге.  _Совсем не о ней_. Ибо в отчаянные времена, и меры тоже отчаянные. И это все еще не от слова «отчаяние».   
Проклятье!   
  
Анни уже выбралась из авто, и в облаке дорожной пыли и собственных юбок разминает от долгого сидения ноги, когда терпению Микасы приходит конец.   
  
Дело техники — доведенным до автоматизма движением, подсадить Анни на капот автомобиля, и  _да, ты опять все неправильно поняла Анни, помолчи, пожалуйста,_  раздвинуть коленом ее ноги и занять место между бедер. Привычно так, подумать только. Микаса подвисает на несколько мгновений, западает и пропадает в своих же мыслях и желаниях, выпадает из реальности, потому что, вот же, смотри, трогай, все твое, но заниматься самообманом это как-то не вовремя, не в ее характере, привычке, и вообще все больше смахивает на акт мазохизма.   
Да и лицо Анни в этот самый момент — потрясающая флегматичная безучастность. Красота, как лживо. Запечатлеть бы на память.  
  
Анни вообще вся как одно сплошное противоречие — разгадай меня, если осмелишься, если не сломаешься; она как лед, как мед, в котором Микаса вязнет, и все по доброй воле; как сборник песен Ланы Дел Рей — меланхолично, лирично, застрелиться можно. Взахлеб, то есть.  
И пора бы заканчивать этот сравнительный анализ, но как заставить себя перестать, господи. Просто хватит.  
  
Аккерман ведет раскрытой ладонью по ткани платья и чего только стоит не сорваться в этот самый момент, чего стоит продержаться и удержать. Себя. Потому что, время может и лечит, но в ее случае, это хроническое, и скорее всего навсегда. Такое неизлечимо, неисцелимо...летально, вероятно. И это ж надо было так влипнуть!  
Анни дергается лишь раз, когда слышит звук рвущейся ткани, и некоим образом не препятствует этому творческому вандализму. Ну что за покорная реакция? Не исключено, что ей просто любопытно, как далеко Микаса может зайти и,  _верь в меня хоть немного, ну в самом деле,_  позволяет, снова все позволяет, как иначе. Мне тоже не нравилось это платье, говорит.   
Зачем же тогда, Анни?  
  
Стоило, действительно стоило бы спросить об этом, но честно говоря, не так уже и важно, когда вот прямо здесь и сейчас, в сотнях километров от родного города и взволнованного мужа, Анни в провокационной позе позволяет Микасе варварски обрывать с нее лишнюю ткань. Должно быть, приятного мало. Микасе вот совсем нет.  _Совсем да._    
И то ли это звук треска кружев, то ли ее решимость и выдержка трещат по шву и спаям, но немного отрезвляет. Это для удобства, говорит Аккерман.   
Тебе просто это нравится, не произносит Леонхарт.  
  
_Мне просто нравишься ты._  
  
И тут, пожалуй, все. У кого-нибудь есть варианты, как перемахнуть стадию беспощадной депрессии и перейти к принятию, быстро, дешево и безболезненно? Последнее — в приоритете. Невыносимо же.  
  
А Анни легко спрыгивает на землю и вот теперь да, теперь все как надо: ничего лишнего и неподходящего. Фальшивого. Не считая ее поведения, разумеется, но с этим как раз-таки еще можно разобраться, Микаса старается верить в себя.   
Ебаный оптимизм и неубиенная воля, от кого только заразилась? (если не считать за ответ очевидный вариант).  
  
— Пойдем, посмотрим каким сегодня поводом здешние люди оправдывают пьянку, - говорит.   
  
Какими поводами и убеждениями оправдываешься ты, Анни?  
  
Кто знает.  
  
  
  
Они как-то незаметно и стремительно вливаются в живой поток пестрого шествия, и это какой-то не то фестиваль, не то воспевание местного фольклорного духа, не разберешься в смешении культур и диалектов, но общий незамутненный концентрат пульсирующей энергии как-то сразу и враз накрывает с головой, и становится ничего не важно, как же не важно, боже. Есть только эта толпа, калейдоскоп цветных пятен, сладкий дым каннабиса, дьявольские пляски, дьявольский джаз, образ, напоказ — всё; стон, звон браслетов, зов сердца, вызов чувствам, улыбающаяся Анни, счастливая Анни, рука Анни — в руке, веди меня, впереди меня, иди ко мне; удовольствие. Удовольствие.   
Сумасшествие.  
  
Какое же безумие! Течением человеческого моря их выносит на старую площадь и тут кто-то щедро наливает всем ром, играет блюз, и Микаса сразу же узнает знакомые мотивы. Царствие подземное тебе, Роберт Лерой Джонсон, чертов талантливый сукин сын. Она выпивает до дна за него, за себя, для себя, потому что, чем черт не шутит, такое уж тут место — сплошная аномалия, и загадывает свои собственные желания, и молится всем местным богам вуду, чтобы наверняка. Чтобы только хоть раз — для себя.   
Ее — себе.  
Ну точно. Какое же безумие!   
  
А печальный блюз сменяет что-то невообразимое, по-этнически хлесткое.  
  
Оборачивается, чтобы найти Анни, и да. В смысле, ого! Так вообще можно?  
  
Она в самом центре мощеной эспланады, под десятками взглядов-прицелов, и тело ее повинуется ритмам чужестранных тонов. Двигается в такт мелодии, стремительный огонь, и этот прекрасный буйный танец — все равно, что бой. Необузданный, иступленный, пленяющий. И воспламеняющий. С ума сойти можно. Анни задирает подвенечные кружева — то, что от них осталось, спасибо — до бедер, и это ужасная непристойщина, где ты такому вообще научилась? И как же тут жарко, во имя всего. Остановись.   
  
Ее движения погружают в гипнотический транс, куда там Соломее, с ее танцем семи вуалей. Смотри, иудейская царевна, смотри и познай поражение, и ревнуй, как ревнует Микаса ко всем этим чужим плотоядным взглядам и рождающимся в чужом сознании желаниям, образам и фантазиям к ее — уже не ее Анни.   
У Микасы сбивается дыхание на крутых виражах чужих бедер, того и гляди случится экстренная разгерметизация легких, а дальше только далеко не самая легкая смерть — в обжигающе-ледяных объятиях не своего — чужого космического пространства.   
  
Как ты справлялся с этим, царь Ирод? Чьи еще головы летели с плеч, за один только случайный взгляд? Стоит только попросить, и Микаса тоже принесет ей на блюде любую голову. Прежде всего свою.   
Кто-нибудь, помогите.  
  
Вакханка! Она словно внебрачный ребенок Барона Субботы, воплощение здешней культуры; преклоните же колени, смертные. Смотрите. И танцуйте!  
  
И они танцуют вместе с ней, и все это здорово похоже на древний ритуал, потусторонний обряд, магию вуду, сделай же уже что-нибудь с этим, Микаса!  
  
Она просачивается между агонизирующих тел и буквально выдергивает Анни из круга, и уводит ее за собой, дальше от людей, дальше от огней, в темноту переулков. Все, красавица, вечеринка окончена. Что на тебя нашло?  
В глазах напротив — пожар, или метеоритный дождь. Километры вакуума между космическими болидами сливаются в сплошной поток и образуют красивое, но невероятно разрушительное по силе явление. Аккерман чувствует — ее заденет. Уже задело, если честно, но что ей за дело, в самом деле, сопротивление бессмысленно и бесполезно.   
  
— Ну и что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? - спрашивает, припечатывая грубо к стене, потому что, почему нет, она хочет ответы хотя бы на часть вопросов, да даже на самые незначительные, рандомные, и совершенно не к месту которые, потому что она хочет встряхнуть Анни, хочет поцеловать Анни, и нужно сейчас же отвлечься. Хватит вынимать из меня душу!  
  
— Что, так сильно зацепило? Предохранители рвет?  
  
Предохранители, защитные щиты, двигатели внутреннего сгорания, и просто на части. Часто.   
Все это окончится катастрофой, полным крахом, и кто знал, что автостопом по галактике — это так страшно.   
Она дрейфует в абсолютной темноте и обманчивой тишине, как всегда вслепую, на ощупь, и все что отделяет ее от падения в бездну — миллиметры тонкой обшивки межзвездного модуля. Кто бы смог оставаться спокойным?  
Все это провокация, естественно провокация, Микаса видит это, знает, но не понимает чужих мотивов, а еще не находит никаких причин, чтобы не поддаться.  
  
Она притягивает Анни к себе за шею, и целует, как давно хотелось: голодно, жестко, несдержанно, как в последний раз. Приходится сгибаться, это не очень удобно, но ладонями Анни удерживает ее лицо, и когда только успела вцепиться? Она отвечает, боги, спасибо, отвечает. Углубляет поцелуй, как будто от этого зависят их жизни. Не исключено, впрочем. Потому что это схватка — не насмерть, но с существенными потерями с обеих сторон. И если в этот момент где-то не взрываются далекие звезды, то что-то взрывается внутри у Микасы и шарахает вдоль позвоночника — от такого не выживают.   
Она понимает, как чувствуют себя люди, что от неконтролируемой жажды пьют морскую воду, но остановиться не может. И захлебывается ее чувствами. Тоже мне, воин.   
  
Леонхарт отстраняется первой, не смотрит в глаза, моментально закрывается, замыкается в себе, а Микасу замыкает на ней. Снова. И есть у этого хоть какой-то предел? Анни выглядит взволнованной, но дыхание почему-то сбито только у Микасы. Посмотри же на меня!  
  
И Анни, наконец, смотрит. И это конец. Говорит:  
  
— Он любит меня, - как оправдание, честно. Им и является, потому что только оправдываясь, можно произносить столь нелепые, невпопад вещи. Любит он, как же. А я, хочется спросить Микасе. Что насчет меня, Анни?  
Последнее, должно быть, вслух, потому что:  
  
— А тебя любить, слишком больно. С тобой получается враждовать с собой, с судьбой, но не со всем миром. Потому что все мысли, что дороги — все к тебе, о тебе, из-за тебя. И мир тоже — ты. И это странно. Потому что страшно, Аккерман. Потому что не могу этого допустить.   
_Потому что не могу позволить себя сломать._  
  
Вот так вот. И как теперь с этим жить, скажи мне, пожалуйста? Микасу бьет наотмашь эта вывернутая наизнанку алогичная исповедь. Хочется встряхнуть ее за плечи. И стряхнуть с себя оцепенение. Потому что, подумать только: девочка с львиным сердцем, сражающаяся со всеми и каждым, боится любить. Как оказалось. Только вот к чему тебе этот бой, милая? Кому и что ты пытаешься доказать?   
Не то, чтобы Микаса думала, что все будет так просто. В открытом космосе, как бы, вообще не бывает легко. Только вот ее расчеты изначально оказались неверны, настройки сбиты, управление потеряно, и к горизонту событий она приблизилась слишком рано, слишком близко, слишком с лишко́м, и неожиданно сильной гравитации сопротивляться больше нет не сил, не возможности. Ее затягивает в эту черную дыру безысходности, она сопротивляется, и остается надеется лишь на собственное умение и уровень профессионализма. И она вдруг совершенно ясно решает, что это не конец, что она еще жива и может, правда может, побороться за этот шанс. Потому что черта с два она сейчас пустит все на самотек. Так уж получается, что Микаса знает, что делать. По счастью, у нее большой опыт и богатые ресурсы терпения.  
  
— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не умею сдаваться.  
И это даже не вопрос. Это вызов и обещание, только держись. Анни устало улыбается в ответ.   
  
— Пора возвращаться домой.  
  
Так тому пока и быть. Потому что к этой экспедиции стоит как следует подготовится. Потому что, она почти точно уверена в своей победе.  
Потому что каждому космосу нужен свой отдельный, колоссальный в свой значимости, мир, с личной звездной системой и спутником; и возможностью любить бесконечность ее планетарной масштабности. Ведь все взаимно, я тебе покажу.   
И Микаса готова. Кочевая космическая миссия пока не окончена. Потому что отступиться — это не про нее. Потому что свое никогда не упустит. Потому что она скоро снова отправится — автостопом по галактике.

 

 


End file.
